Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 Richieste bot: Richieste Community e sottopagine Scusami, potresti rispondere nella community per favore? --Discussioni utente:Jeorge Re: Catgoria Sì, certo, perchè no? :-) --Meganoide 13:47, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Ho visto che sulla pagina Facebook ci sono i link agli AdS ma non ci sono i link ai sondaggi! Come mai? --Meganoide 17:45, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Il template navigazione che c'è in prima pagina sceglie 5 pagine casuali tra gli articoli "pronti da leggere". Però oggi a me appare anche, tra le 5, la categoria articoli della settimana! È vero, fa parte della categoria "pronti da leggere", ma è una sottocategoria, non una pagina! Riesci a trovare un modo per escluderla dal gruppo? --Meganoide 16:12, gen 11, 2012 (UTC) Non so se togliere la categoria "Kuja" alle piratesse Kuja. Per essere una piratessa devi essere Kuja per forza. Insomma vale lo stesso ragionamento fatto per le altre sottocategorie. Che ne dici? --Meganoide 01:18, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Com'è possibile che tutti dicono che Sentomaru è capitano di vascello? Lo dice wikipedia e forse l'ho anche letto su un forum. Ma è proprio vero? Credevo che il suo grado fosse sconosciuto. Comunque, il secondo motivo per cui ti scrivo è per ricordarti di cambiare la categoria "razze" in "razze e tribù" usando il bot. Su questo ti avevo dato pienamente ragione, era sul riorganizzarle che non avevamo trovato un accordo. --Meganoide 17:55, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Che ne dici di togliere la categoria "pirati" ai pirati? La trovo una ripetizione inutile, visto che poi scriviamo il nome della ciurma a cui appartiene. Inoltre pensavo di creare la categoria "pirati appartenenti a ciurme sconosciute", in cui mettere Bobby, Pogo e Orso Bartholomew (ed eventualmente altri che non ho notato), in modo che non ci sono pirati che rimangono fuori da questa schematizzazione. Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 18:44, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Non solo Mihawk, ma anche Doflamingo, perchè dubito che si chiamassero "pirati di Bellamy" quando il loro capitano era appunto il buon fenicottero. Credo che per Bellamy e company valga la stessa cosa della ciurma di Arlong: hanno preso un nuovo nome dopo aver cambiato capitano, mentre Jinbe/Tiger/Doflamingo ufficialmente non fanno parte dei pirati di Arlong/di Bellamy. E forse ce ne sono altri ancora: io avevo elencato quei tre ma sapevo che forse ce ne erano altri: come Mihawk e Doflamingo potrebbe essercene sfuggito qualcun altro. Be' vedremo. Mi va bene di lasciare i pirati di ciurme sconosciute semplicemente nella categoria "pirati"; mi va bene anche di mettere la categoria "ciurme" sotto la categoria "pirati". --Meganoide 20:56, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) : In realtà l'ultima cosa non mi convince del tutto, ma proviamo a vedere come esce... --Meganoide 20:58, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Sì, sì, ordina al bot di eliminare la categoria "pirati"... --Meganoide 00:07, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Oltre a quelli già citati (Bobby, Pogo, Orso, Mihawk e Doflamingo) direi che anche Crocodile dovrebbe fare parte di questo piccolo gruppo. La Baroque Works non era certo una banda di pirati. Ora lui e Mr. 1 sono nuovamente pirati, ma non conosciamo il loro nome (comunque sarà il classico "pirati di Crocodile", immagino...). La faccenda è diversa per Moria, che creava un esercito di zombie proprio per diventare il re dei pirati, quindi "Thriller Bark" costituiva effettivamente una ciurma. --Meganoide 16:07, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) : Comunque il senso di questo messaggio era anche che ho controllato la lista dei pirati, e tutti gli altri hanno una ciurma. Solo quelli che ho nominato dovrebbero restare nella categoria "pirati". Però tu ricontrolla che non si sa mai! --Meganoide 16:09, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Tecniche Personaggi Ma ci sono le tecniche di combattimento di ogni personaggio nelle rispettive pagine? --BarbaNera 13:46, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Ci sono sempre quelle di Wikipedia, ci sono tutte e con una buona descrizione, potrei inserirle se voi non potete. Sempre se lo ritenete necessario altrimenti non fa niente --BarbaNera 13:53, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Lo so, ma l'ho chiesto solo perchè non riesco a fare nulla di quello che fate voi, il lavoro di traduzione. Mentre voi facevate la parte pesante io potevo fare quella meno importante. --BarbaNera 14:03, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Link Interwiki Ho fatto come mi hai detto tu, credo. Ho messo il collegamento della nostra pagina italiana di Dragon sotto quella inglese, ho salvato la pagina ed è andata a buon fine. Però non ho capito il resto di quello che mi hai detto ... --BarbaNera 15:06, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Praticamente per ogni pagina italiana metto il collegamento a quella inglese e le altre lingue, e viceversa? --BarbaNera 15:53, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Penso di fare i collegamenti interwiki, anche perchè non ho tempo da dedicare ai codici e non sono esperto, anzi, so solo qualche base. --BarbaNera 16:03, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Anche volendo non mi fa modificare dalla visuale. Poi qualcosa lo capisco perchè ho fatto molte pagine su Onepiece.it, anche se sempre con lo stesso metodo, ma i codici non erano così complicati! D: qui riesco al massimo solo a capire dove scrivere XD è poco tempo che sono in una wiki, ed è molto diverso da come sono abituato con NetEdit. --BarbaNera 16:18, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Scusa non ci avevo dato importanza... E comunque non so cosa intendi per fonte e licenza, l'ho vista la voce mentre caricavo le immagini ma non so il significato. Comunque scusami ora riaggiusto :) --BarbaNera 18:10, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Quella che ho messo per Rufy va bene? L'ho presa dalla wiki inglese come mi hai detto --BarbaNera 18:18, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Più o meno la licenza qual'è? E i parametri dovrebbero essere tipo File.jpg|250px|nome del personaggio ? Almeno so come fare la prossima volta scusami D: --BarbaNera 18:25, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Sì c'è scritto solo che non sapevo cosa metterci come licenza. Quella di Rufy dovrebbe essere uno screenshot vero? Poi per gli altri parametri li faccio rimanere come quelli dell'immagine precedente tanto sono sempre gli stessi più o meno, grazie mille :) --BarbaNera 18:47, gen 18, 2012 (UTC) Si sto facendo così Leviathan, sto caricando le versioni dalla wiki inglese, e poi modifico (aggiungo) la fonte visto che ancora capisco come si mette xD --BarbaNera 17:18, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Volevo scrivertelo, ma avevo pensato che ci saresti arrivato da solo! Semplicemente, su una pagina che parla di una nave non ha senso parlare di un'altra! Quel paragrafo e quell'immagine andranno bene nella pagina dei pirati del Rosso, in cui tra le varie cose si parlerà della loro nave, quindi sia di quella vecchia, sia (sinteticamente) della Red Force, con un template "vedere" alla pagina della Red Force stessa. --Meganoide 17:54, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Sì sì, certo, va bene averlo spostato. Io non l'ho fatto perchè siccome la pagina dei pirati del rosso non è ok, sistemare solo quella piccola parte era inutile. --Meganoide 18:08, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Oggi ho comprato la ristampa del volume 48, e come al solito ho trovato delle cose molto strane. Alcune riguardano pagine che non abbiamo ancora sistemato, quindi per ora è inutile che ti chiedo la tua opinione. Altre invece riguardano proprio pagine che garantiamo essere a posto, ma forse non lo sono! Ad esempio, Inuppe viene chiamato "Pinguino" (inteso come nome proprio) e il "paese di Wa" viene chiamato "Wanokuni" scritto proprio tutto attaccato. Per caso sai dirmi come sono chiamati nell'edizione originale? --Meganoide 21:40, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Anche la mia idea è che i nomi di wikipedia siano presi dall'edizione originale, è solo che le modifiche sono così tante che mi sembra strano che in ogni volume cambino mille cose; mi viene il sospetto che alcune fossero così anche nella prima versione. Se non per altro, per motivi statistici. Ma siccome non possiamo andare a caso è ovvio che teniamo i nomi di wikipedia in tutti i casi. Per la cronaca, però, ok che Inuppe significa cane-pinguino e "Wanokuni" "paese di Wa", ma un conto è chiamare le pagine Inuppe e Wa, un'altra è chiamarle Pinguino e Wanokuni! Quanto a dire ogni volta che nella new edition il nome è diverso, lo trovo poco interessante e lascerei pardere. --Meganoide 11:26, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) : Vero. Allora lo potremmo mettere nelle note, se scopriamo che il nome è cambiato. --Meganoide 12:02, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Blog Il blog creato da Barbabianca lo consideriamo spam oppure no? In pratica lo teniamo o lo cancelliamo? Io sarei per la cancellazione. --Meganoide 19:37, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Considera anche che: si è registrato solo per creare questo blog e che come utente non contribuirà mai (quindi ci sfrutta e basta); che è andato a capo dopo ogni frase (quindi è un bimbominkia); che ha messo la firma (quindi non sa nemmeno creare un blog); che qui tanto ci siamo solo io e te (quindi è un blog praticamente inutile); che non riguarda One Piece. Capisco che l'argomento possa essere serio, ma credo che le mie motivazioni siano valide, anche se prese singolarmente ammetto che possono sembrare deboli. E francamente la categoria "Blog non su One Piece" li rifiuto a priori. Non siamo una chat room o Yahoo Answers. --Meganoide 19:53, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Sì, sapevo già che era registrato su altre wiki, ma qui non si era mai fatto vedere e ci è venuto apposta per il blog. E dire che con un nickname come il suo...! Ok, possiamo tenerlo fino a domenica sera, poi a mezzanotte metto il nuovo sondaggio e cancello questo blog. --Meganoide 20:34, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Per creare una nuova wiki, è corretto questo link? Te lo chiedo perchè ho un amico che vorrebbe creare una wiki sul mondo di Angel e Buffy. Nel caso la creasse sul serio, tu potresti creargli i vari template? È ancora più negato di me, in queste cose. --Meganoide 16:42, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per i suggerimenti, ma io, provando a creare una wiki che non esiste solo per vedere come è la procedura (mianonnaincarriola wiki) non riesco ad arrivare nemmeno al secondo step. Mi dice che entrambi i riquadri (nome wiki e indirizzo) vanno riempiti e poi non mi lascia proseguire! Saresti così gentile da fare una prova e, se scopri dove sbaglio, spiegarmelo? --Meganoide 17:17, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Template È solo che mi piace eliminare le cose inutili. Migliora il mio karma :-) --Meganoide 00:56, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Usop Ho provato a mettere l'immagine di Usop (presa dalla wiki inglese) ma poi non appare dopo che salvo la pagina --BarbaNera 11:40, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Ho capito dove ho sbagliato ho corretto scusa il disturbo :) --BarbaNera 11:45, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Guardando gli SchemiColore, mi sembra che ci sia due volte quello di Bellamy. Inoltre potresti creare quello dei pirati di Wapol? Grazie e ciao. --Meganoide 12:49, gen 28, 2012 (UTC) La pagina Bear King l'ho cancellata, come era giusto che fosse, direi. Ne approfitto per chiederti: in futuro quelle schifezze non dovremmo cancellarle subito? Altrimenti c'è il rischio che restino in giro a lungo, come Bear King che è rimasta sulla wiki per venti giorni. Oppure dobbiamo tenerle per almeno 24/48 ore se no l'anonimo che le crea ci rimane male? Boh... --Meganoide 19:33, gen 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, allora: prima di tutto le pagine candidate per la rimozione puoi cancellarle direttamente, senza stare a candidarle. Quindi come categoria è inutile, per ora. Potrebbe servire solo se avessimo altri utenti che non hanno la possibilità di cancellare le pagine. Mi va bene invece creare la categoria "da tradurre". Comunque non credo che a parte Surume, Bege e (in passato) clan Ohara ci siano altre pagine abbandonate. --Meganoide 12:37, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Personaggi del... Attenzione: il seguente messaggio potrebbe essere incomprensibile. :-) Quando diciamo tra le categorie di un personaggio "personaggi di...", ci riferiamo alla sua provenienza o al luogo in cui è apparso? Io finora intendevo entrambe le cose, mentre tu (molto tempo fa) hai detto che avresti studiato una soluzione per eliminare l'ambiguità. * Eliminare l'ambiguità: creerei le categorie "personaggi PROVENIENTI da..." da utilizzare solo ed esclusivamente per personaggi che ora non si trovano più in quelle stesse acque. Quindi non per i vari civili che vivono sull'isola natia, ma (immagino) quasi esclusivamente per i pirati (che invece viaggiano). Esempio: Nami sarebbe "personaggi provenienti dal mare orientale" e "personaggi del Nuovo Mondo", mentre Nojiko sarebbe semplicemente "personaggi del mare orientale". Nota: andrebbe valutato come le due categorie "personaggi di" e "personaggi provenienti da" sono legate tra loro. * Per i personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo, toglierei la categoria "personaggi del Paradiso", perchè in fondo nessuno attraversa le fasce di bonaccia, quindi essere nel Nuovo Mondo sottintende essere stati nel Paradiso. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide 16:27, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) PS La seconda proposta non mi convince del tutto, in quanto potrebbero esserci personaggi non nativi del Nuovo Mondo, ma che ora si trovano lì, mai apparsi finora. --Meganoide 16:54, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Per il "provenienti" hai ipotizzato due significati, e hai discusso di uno, ma io intendevo l'altro. Non sarebbe da mettere tutti i luoghi in cui è stato, ma solo quello in cui è nato. Con il metodo attuale Chopper non è "proveniente dal mare meridionale" né "del mare meridionale" (ovviamente lo dico proprio come concetto, non solo per il fatto che la pagina di Chopper è da risistemare). Chopper e Scratchmen Apoo sono tra i personaggi che diventerebbero "provenienti dalla Rotta Maggiore" e "del Nuovo Mondo", mentre ora sono "della Rotta Maggiore" e "del Nuovo Mondo". Dei tre tipi di categorie che suggerisci, sì, vorrei creare "provenienti da", e usare quella che abbiamo ora solo per il terzo significato (dov'è ora), ma non creerei la seconda (dove è stato) perchè: * se ci riferiamo al viaggio verso Raftel, è ovvio che essere nel Nuovo Mondo implica il passaggio per il Paradiso; * se ti riferisci a "visite occasionali" (esempio: Robin, Shanks e Mihawk nel mare orientale) direi che non sono assolutamente interessanti. Quindi non farei la categoria "personaggi stati nel". Infine: non so se esiste la categoria "personaggi delle isole del cielo"; credo di sì, ma se non esistesse sarei d'accordo nel crearla come sottocategoria di "personaggi del Paradiso". Quanto ai nativi del Nuovo Mondo, effettivamente si confonderebbero con i "visitatori". Ci penserò. Dunque ora controllo l'esistenza dei "personaggi delle isole del cielo". --Meganoide 18:11, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Ho controllato e ho pensato di infilare Urouge nella popolazione celeste, senza specificare l'isola, ovviamente perchè non la sappiamo. Poi ho messo "popolazione celeste" nella categoria "personaggi del Paradiso". La cosa che dovresti far fare al bot è di fargli togliere "personaggi del Paradiso" agli abitanti di Skypiea, agli abitanti di Bilca e agli Shandia. --Meganoide 18:27, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) A dire il vero, per fare un esempio, ho messo la categoria "piratesse Kuja" sia sotto "tribù Kuja" (che indica la razza) sia sotto "personaggi con l'Ambizione" (che è un'abilità), perchè tutte le piratesse Kuja sono sia membri della tribù Kuja che utilizzatrici di Ambizione. In quel caso non sono deduzioni, ma dati di fatto. Secondo me mettere "popolazione celeste" sotto a "personaggi del Paradiso" non è forzato, ma è perfettamente logico. Non puoi negare che la popolazione celeste sia effettivamente una popolazione del Paradiso! Sono d'accordo che uniamo categorie diverse, ma finchè sono logiche direi che si può fare. Abbiamo anche messo (su tuo consiglio) la categoria ciurme (quindi gruppi e organizzazioni) sotto la categoria pirati (che indica dei personaggi)! Per le categorie della provenienza direi che su evidenziare il posto natio rispetto agli altri in cui è stato siamo già d'accordo. Quanto a mettere il luogo in cui sono ora, non è proprio così: è solo mettere "quanto in là nel viaggio verso Raftel sono riusciti ad andare". Quindi per Creek mettiamo "personaggi del Paradiso"; per Puzzle "personaggi del Nuovo Mondo". Per gente come Shanks, a parte "provenienti dal mare occidentale" e "del Nuovo Mondo", credo sia inutile dire che prima è stato nel Paradiso o che ha fatto una vacanza di un anno nel mare orientale! --Meganoide 21:36, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Per la provenienza sbagli, non sono solo le supernove le persone di cui vediamo il viaggio. Altre persone di questo tipo sarebbero (oltre ai pirati di Rufy): Shanks, Hogback, Gyro, Ace, Jerry, Inazuma, Dragon, Roger, Yasop, tutti i pirati di Bellamy, Noland, Cricket, Lafitte, Yorki, Lovoon, Das Bornes, Laura e Cindry. Credo che mettere sia il mare natio sia il mare attuale (se sono diversi) sia d'obbligo. Sembra che tu non sia d'accordo nemmeno su questo, confermi? Comunque quando dici che a questo punto dovremmo mettere tutti i mari visitati non so a chi ti riferisci, non vedo personaggi che abbiano fatto i "turisti", ma solo gente che procede per Raftel e gente che se ne sta ferma, con l'eccezione di Shanks nel mare orientale. Ce ne sono altri? Per la questione categorie "popolazione celeste" vs "personaggi del Paradiso", prima di tutto sono d'accordo sul valutare caso per caso. Considera comunque che siamo un sito pieno di spoiler, quindi chi si avvicina a One Piece adesso ha cose ben più pesanti da capire che non la semplice idea "se abiti nel cielo abiti automaticamente nel Paradiso"! Mi riferisco ad esempio - ma è davvero solo un esempio tra milioni che potrei fare - a "come mai Rufy ad Impel Down conosce Crocodile? Ah già, erano nemici ad Alabasta". Tra l'altro, non vedo conseguenze gravi nel sottintendere che chi abita in cielo abita nel Paradiso. Se proprio uno nota che ai personaggi del cielo manca la scritta "personaggi del Paradiso" non è che non capisce più nulla, al limite crede che sia una nostra mancanza. Per scrupolo devo chiederti: quindi toglieresti anche la categoria "Kuja" dalla categoria "personaggi con l'Ambizione" (in modo che ogni Kuja abbia scritto esplicitamente "personaggi con l'Ambizione") e toglieresti la categoria "pirati" dalla categoria "ciurme"? --Meganoide 16:44, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Tutte le Kuja sanno usare l'Ambizione. Le frecce che le isolane (non le piratesse, che erano ancora in viaggio) lanciano contro Rufy sono intrise di Ambizione, infatti se ricordi bene esplodono quando colpiscono qualcosa. L'avere messo le Kuja dentro ai personaggi con l'Ambizione l'ho pensato avendo la certezza che tutte le Kuja ce l'hanno, quindi non c'è rischio di smentite... non è che includo alcune categorie nelle altre a caso! Ma per seguire il tuo esempio, se spuntasse una Kuja che non sa usare l'Ambizione effettivamente dovremmo togliere "Kuja" da "personaggi con l'Ambizione" ed esplicitare "personaggi con l'Ambizione" su tutte le Kuja che ce l'hanno. Per le categorie dei Marine, non creerei le categorie (esempio) "viceammiragli" e nemmeno le pagine (esempio) "viceammiragli". Le trovo entrambe inutili. Comunque ho la lista dei gradi, che metteremmo sulla pagina generica Marina. Tu pensi che invece sarebbero utili? Per la faccenda del viaggio, è vero, effettivamente si riduce a Paradiso o Nuovo Mondo. Però l'espressione "che hanno raggiunto" non mi convince del tutto, si addice solo ai pirati, mentre per Cindry, Jerry e Inazuma (e altri) si tratta solo di vivere/lavorare in un altro mare. Non gli interessa minimamente lo One Piece. Preferirei l'espressione neutra "personaggi del", però dimmi se hai altre espressioni in mente. Per l'economizzare una categoria, non è solo questo. Se un utente vede che "popolazione celeste" è compresa in "personaggi del Paradiso", è come se gli dicessimo "le isole del cielo si trovano nel Paradiso". In pratica usiamo l'albero delle categorie per spiegare quali gruppi sono compresiin altri. --Meganoide 21:24, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Gradi in Marina Certo, fare le categorie nascoste per i gradi della Marina non ha molto senso. Il parallelismo lo vedo male, perchè per i pirati abbiamo solo i capitani e i vice, mentre per la Marina avremmo tutti i vari gradi. Inoltre capitani pirata e vice non cambiano nel tempo, mentre i Marine vengono continuamente promossi, o degradati, o si ritirano, o muoiono... Per il template "Navigazione Marina" potremmo semplicemente metterli in ordine alfabetico, tralasciando il grado, pescando i link dalla categoria "Membri della Marina". Per quanto riguarda le pagine è esatto, copiando la pagina Marina automaticamente copiamo quelle due o tre righe di descrizione che hanno in inglese. --Meganoide 16:17, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Avendo deciso di dedicarmi alla pagina Marina, vorrei la tua opinione su due cose. * In inglese tengono separate la pagina "Marines" e la pagina "Marine ranks". Noi cosa facciamo? Unite o separate? * La nota su "translation and dub issues" non so se vale anche in italiano. In inglese i Marine sono solo una parte della Navy, ma in italiano viene usato il termine generico "Marina" e quindi non credo ci sia lo stesso malinteso. Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 12:48, feb 5, 2012 (UTC) Mi va benissimo la tua proposta di mettere i gradi come sottopagina della Marina generica. Quanto a dire che "Marine" può venire sia dall'inglese che dal tedesco, non ricordo se nel manga viene detto "c'è la Marina" o "ci sono i Marine". Nel primo caso la tua nota sarebbe inutile, nel secondo... forse sarebbe inutile lo stesso! --Meganoide 13:24, feb 5, 2012 (UTC) Cavolo, personalmente credo che bannare i vandali sia come mangiare l'ultima fetta di torta, cioè una goduria pazzesca. Congratulazioni. Inoltre ti scrivo per sapere come mai hai diviso la categoria gruppi e organizzazioni. La suddivisione è ben fatta, solo che non credo fosse necessaria. Infine ho dubbi/problemi sulla traduzione di alcuni gradi della Marina: non mi fido affatto di quello che dice wikipedia. Ad esempio nella parte "bassa" dei gradi, wikipedia presenta 5 gradi, la wiki inglese uno in più (o uno in meno)! Hai qualche scan da cui prendere i nomi ufficiali dei gradi? --Meganoide 17:37, feb 5, 2012 (UTC) Ti riferisci a Oimo e Karsee ingannati dalla Marina, immagino. Se non sbaglio ho effettivamente modificato quella data, precisa, in un generico "cinquant'anni fa". Se non l'ho fatto è stata una dimenticanza, perchè era mia intenzione. --Meganoide 18:26, feb 5, 2012 (UTC) E infatti io parlavo della parte già tradotta di quel paragrafo, cioè le prime righe. :-) Ho tolto la data precisa e ho scritto "cinquantadue anni fa". --Meganoide 18:54, feb 5, 2012 (UTC) Cancellazioni Le ho cancellate perchè sono tutte inutilizzate. Molte, poi, sono copie a bassa qualità di immagini che invece usiamo. Altre sono immagini ad alta qualità, ma se non le usiamo sono inutili. Al limite le ricarichiamo se servono, ma se non servono perchè tenerle? --Meganoide 12:22, feb 6, 2012 (UTC) Sei troppo buono o ingenuo! "Forse la tua è una balla"?? Vuoi dire che secondo te il fratello "buono" si è iscritto, per poi non fare NESSUNA modifica, e arriva il fratello cattivo a fare il vandalo? Ci crederò solo quando vedrò questo utente contribuire seriamente, ma forse nemmeno a quel punto! --Meganoide 12:55, feb 6, 2012 (UTC) Nella pagina Marina/Gerarchia molti gradi hanno solo la descrizione "è l'n-esimo grado della Marina", che come descrizione del grado non significa praticamente nulla. Altri inoltre non hanno nemmeno nessun personaggio (ad esempio luogotenente). Quasi quasi sarei tentato di fondere le due pagine. Invece di avere una pagina "normale" e una quasi inutile ne avremmo solo una, magari un po' più pesante ma non tantissimo. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide 12:26, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Guardando bene la pagina "gerarchia", sembra che le uniche cose importanti dette siano la faccenda delle uniformi (rank insigna) e una breve descrizione delle caratteristiche per i ruoli di grand'ammiraglio, ammiraglio, viceammiraglio e capitano. Per gli altri gradi, come dicevo, la descrizione è inutile e la tabella pure, perchè nell'altra pagina abbiamo già il template con tutti i Marine e il loro rango. Quindi, più che "unirle" genericamente, aggiungerei alla pagina Marina il paragrafo sulle uniformi e le descrizioni di quei quattro gradi. Tutto il resto di "gerarchia" lo butterei via. Credo che in questo modo la pagina totale non peserebbe troppo. Opinioni? --Meganoide 18:48, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda gli ex membri di ongi grado, toglierei quelli che sono stati promossi, perchè è ovvio che per essere arrivati in alto hanno fatto tutta la carriera. Era un concetto di cui avevamo parlato mesi fa sulla wiki inglese. Potremmo lasciare la tabella con quelli deceduti o dimessi, ma se non sbaglio anche quelli sono già compresi nel template, nella categoria ex Marine. In pratic mi sembrano davvero inutili quelle tabelle. Più tardi proverò ad unirle e a vedere quanto pesa la pagina, e se esteticamente è accettabile. --Meganoide 19:43, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ho notato che l'hai pensato! :-) Però secondo me è sbagliato separare le basi della Rotta Maggiore dalle divisioni nei quattro mari; in fondo le uniche cose che cambiano sono, a parte il luogo, la dimensione della struttura e il numero di Marine che ci lavorano. Vorrei proporti di unire le due nuove categorie che hai creato nella generica categoria "Luoghi della Marina", che sarebbe sottocategoria sia di "Marina" che di "Luoghi". In realtà mi va bene anche così, solo che mi sembra un po' troppo pignola come suddivisione. A parte questo, sai che ho scoperto che il paragrafo "Rank insignia" di "Marina/Gerarchia" era già presente, identico, anche in Marina? All'inizio non ci avevo fatto caso. È quasi un'ulteriore prova dell'inutilità della pagina con le gerarchie. Ho incollato le uniche cose interessanti di "gerarchia" sulla pagina "Marina", e la pagina non risulta essere troppo lunga (non c'è la nota "questa pagina potrebbe essere visualizzata male" o simile). Quello che resta della pagina "gerarchia" mi sembrano solo sciocchezze, quindi vorrei che mi dessi la tua opinione (se secondo te c'è ancora qualcosa di importante su quella pagina), e se è il caso cancellare la pagina e a quel punto anche la "scheda Marina". --Meganoide 16:50, feb 9, 2012 (UTC) Per me è indifferente chiamare la categoria "Luoghi della Marina", "Basi della Marina" o "Divisioni della Marina". "Luoghi" è piacevole perchè è analogo alle altre categorie dei luoghi, "Luoghi del mare..., del Paradiso" ecc, anche se "Luoghi della Marina" suona un po' male. Da quel punto di vista "Basi" o "Divisioni" starebbero molto meglio. Sono d'accordo sul lasciare, oltre a questa nuova categoria, quella vecchia e generica sulla posizione della base. --Meganoide 17:23, feb 9, 2012 (UTC) Marina Riguardo al template Marina, alcune cose non mi convincono. Ad esempio: nell'elenco dei nemici, le supernove e gli imperatori sono comunque già inclusi nei pirati, potremmo non metterli. I rivoluzionari invece sono contrastati dai Cipher Pol, non dalla Marina, mentre i banditi sono contrastati dalla polizia locale (Lafitte prima dell'esilio e Genzo, per fare due esempi). Inoltre mi sembra che ci siano anche altre differenze rispetto al template inglese: la parte coi frutti del diavolo c'è? In ogni caso, io l'avrei fatto identico a quello inglese... --Meganoide 23:05, feb 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, controllo i nomi e metto quelli italiani. Sì, direi che va messo anche al Fum Fum eccetera (per riprendere il tuo esempio). --Meganoide 18:38, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Ho cambiato i nomi che sapevo, purtroppo ce ne sono alcuni che invece ignoro, spero che tra tutti e due riusciremo a sistemarli tutti, altrimenti controlleremo su wikipedia con tutti i rischi del caso. A parte questo, vorrei proporti di togliere il template navigazione "isole e luoghi" dalle basi e dalle divisioni della Marina, perchè (in teoria) nel template c'è già il nome dell'isola su cui si trovano. --Meganoide 19:30, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Per Shiryu non ci sono problemi, c'è già la categoria "ex membri dello staff di Impel Down", quindi è già a posto. Per il CP9 sono d'accordo. Però devi stare attento a non mettere anche quei membri che non ne sono stati cacciati: Funkfleed e Spandam. Chiamerei la categoria "ex membri del CP9", altrimenti se vuoi chiamarla genericamente "ex membri del Governo Mondiale" dovremmo metterci dentro anche Shiryu ed eliminare la "ex membri dello staff di Impel Down". Mi sembra logico: o uniamo tutti gli "ex" oppure specifichiamo in quale "settore" del Governo lavorassero. Per il template navigazione isole e luoghi, intendo dire che lo metterei solo alle pagine che si trovano nel template. Quindi non nella pagina (esempio) 153esima divisione, ma solo alla pagina Sheltz Town che è l'isola dove appunto sta quella divisione. Alla pagina Sheltz Town quel template c'è già, quindi si tratterebbe solo di rimuoverla dalle quattro divisioni di cui abbiamo le pagine. --Meganoide 19:49, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Effettivamente le basi G-1 eccetera andrebbero aggiunte alla "navigazione isole e luoghi". Bene per le "ex" specifiche. Ok anche per Nero. --Meganoide 20:43, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Prima di tutto aspetta a votare perchè devo rifarlo in modo che risulti creato lunedì, quindi il tuo voto andrebbe perso (pazienza, rivoterai). Per il resto, li ho tolti apposta perchè prenderebbero il 99% dei voti. Comunque anche tra di loro non c'è sfida, secondo me: Brook ha passato 30 anni in più da solo, ma per prima cosa era adulto, e poi nessuno lo voleva morto. Ma era già morto, yohohohoho! Inoltre ha vissuto senza ombra (solo un piccolo problema aggiuntivo) solo per gli ultimi 5 anni di quei 50. Tornando a parlare del sondaggio, avevo anche bisogno di un sondaggio con 7 opzioni da affiancare al sondaggio sul membro del CP9 preferito, che metterò tra due settimane (Lucci, Kaku, Jabura, Blueno, Califa, Fukuro e Kumadori). Inoltre (un po' per allungare l'elenco dei sondaggi, un po' per fare sondaggi più sensati) in futuro proporrò quello sul monster trio e quello sugli altri 6, e poi uno tra Kidd e Law e uno sulle altre supernove. --Meganoide 00:13, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) L'ho cancellato e rifatto due volte ma mi dice ancora che è stato creato alle 23.59 di domenica. Forse è solo un bug, comunque lo lascio così. Io devo ancora pensare al mio voto, credo che in effetti voterò per Nami. Ora vado a nanna. A domani. --Meganoide 00:24, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Sì, sono a favore dello "spezzare" i sondaggi sbilanciati. È già accaduto per Marco/Ace/Jozu/Vista e gli altri comandanti, e inoltre lo farei appunto per i mugiwara e per le supernove. Non capisco perchè questo sodanggio dovrebbe essere diviso in quei due gruppi: non credo che Sanji abbia avuto un passato minimamente confrontabile con quello ad esempio di Robin. Se ricordo bene, Sanji (a parte avere sofferto la fame su quell'isolotto con Zef) ha avuto una gioventù abbastanza spensierata sul Baratie. È vero quello che dici, cioè che ho bisogno di sondaggi con un numero di opzioni predeterminato. Mi sono creato un file in cui ho tutti i sondaggi che ho ideato (sei il benvenuto per suggerirmene altri) suddivisi per numero di opzioni e accoppiati in base a quel numero. Ben venga il tuo restyling. Per le isole del Nuovo Mondo suggerirei di evitare Punk Hazard e fare al massimo le altre tre citate da Smoker. Io invece finirò Marina (ma non sarà "articolo ok" finchè non avremo i nomi ufficiali dei gradi) e poi pensavo di dedicarmi a Orca e Pinguino, ma forse cambio idea. Ora però stacco per davvero. Au revoir. --Meganoide 00:34, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah sì sì allora falla! Io suggerivo di evitarla perchè sarà continuamente da aggiornare. --Meganoide 12:36, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Pagine principale Molto bella, complimenti. Però non capisco perchè hai dedicato un "pannello" ai personaggi, mentre luoghi/gruppi/frutti/volumi devono dividersene un altro in quattro. Io forse li avrei messi tutti e cinque in quello "a rotazione". --Meganoide 22:12, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Test notifiche nuovi messaggi (sono leviathan_89). AST support request Hi Leviathan. :) Regarding your recent request for help from the Admin Support Team, I'm happy to say that I'm able to provide that assistance on the Italian One Piece Wiki. Just let me know where you prefer to chat and we can get started. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 06:37, feb 16, 2012 (UTC) Ad essere sincero preferivo la cara vecchia monobook. Adesso c'è troppo blu e troppi riquadri. --Meganoide 21:03, feb 17, 2012 (UTC) : Ma io credo proprio che il monobook debba essere "scarno", è quello che mi piaceva! Niente sfondo, niente colori sgargianti, solo immagini e link! --Meganoide 22:05, feb 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ma non ti preoccupare, posso sopportare anche questa versione. --Meganoide 22:20, feb 17, 2012 (UTC) :* The first problem with the buttons is they shouldn't have includeonly tags on their MediaWiki pages. ;) Those tags are wikitext and what verbatim tags do is make the enclosed code completely ignore wikitext and put in raw HTML and the rest of it. The reason why the Twitter button refuses to go onto a new line is that the code from Twitter is an iframe, not a div. So overall, my advice would probably be to try to put the three social network imports into a table three columns across and one row down. This will fix your formatting problems and make everything neater. And it'll avoid the scrolling that's on your main page at the moment. :P If you need further explanation as to what I'm talking about, just shout. :* Both themes are great, got little to say on those! I just note that the text in your search bar is a bit hard to read... I think a white search bar background would be better than blue. Likewise, your main page gives a great first impression and is quite sophisticated. :) I think it's a little graphic-heavy, especially at the top, but if you think the big banner link at the top is important, it doesn't detract too much. There are too many different element designs though – I think if every element was designed the same way as the "featured article" element – same borders, same header formatting etc. – then the main page would be even better. :* For monobook, do you know how can I add an image under the left menus? And in the bottom-left corner? Sorry, I'm not exactly sure what you want here. :P Would you be able to explain this in more detail? Thanks! :* I'll be looking at this, but I can't promise anything. :( [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 10:09, feb 23, 2012 (UTC) Solo per dirti che... ...adoro i bordi arrotondati dei box della colonna di destra! Quasi quasi copio il codice nella mia wiki... :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:44, feb 18, 2012 (UTC) Vorrei suggerirti di rinominare lo SchemaSirene in SchemaTritoniSirene, solo per completezza. Non credere che sia pigro, lo farei io se sapessi come! --Meganoide 14:47, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) : Sì, effettivamente è semplice da modificare, solo che temevo che fosse una mia illusione. Leggendo le istruzioni però ho notato che è davvero semplice come sembra. Quanto al modificare quel nome, lo proponevo perchè l'espressione "donna-pesce" non viene mai praticamente usata, mentre conosciamo molti personaggi tritoni e molte sirene. Insomma "donna-pesce" è un termine che non ha lo stesso peso di "uomini-pesce", mentre tritoni e sirene sono due termini di pari importanza, secondo me. --Meganoide 15:04, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Dipende anche da te, se si cambia! Io ho esposto i miei motivi, tu giudicali e dimmi cosa ne pensi! --Meganoide 16:19, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Non capisco come mai, nella pagina Nako, l'immagine sulla sinistra si comporti come se dopo ci fosse il template , anche se quel template non c'è! Vorrei fare in modo che non ci fosse tutto quell'antiestetico spazio bianco. --Meganoide 19:47, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Come possiamo tradurre "Weather Ball", cioè quelle strane sfere esistenti a Weatheria? Vengono nominate nel volume 61, che però non ho. Oppure teniamo il nome inglese? In realtà non vorrei accordarmi su una nostra versione, ma chiederti se conosci il nome ufficiale Star Comics. E se non lo conosci, a quel punto vorrei accordarmi su come chiamarle! --Meganoide 17:53, feb 23, 2012 (UTC) Ciao :) Scusami, non so davvero con che faccia presentarmi dopo tutto questo tempo, ma purtroppo con l'inizio della scuola non ho avuto né ho ora uno straccio di tempo per il PC, e quindi neppure per la wikia T.T Cercherò di contribuire in qualche modo... Cmq sia, sì, ho ancora accesso, il motivo della mia inattività è appunto quello che ti ho appena spiegato. Scusa ancora ç__ç Shiokaze15:17, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) :Scusa ma non ho capito chi tu sia... e non ti devi scusare, non è un lavoro questo (anche se c'è molto lavoro da fare!). La mia era solo un indagine, tutto qui. Mi farebbe piacere anche se solo ci visitassi e "spargessi" la parola! Ciao. E il bello è che non è che non si è firmato, ma si è firmato con un nome sconosciuto! Comunque visto il nome orientale secondo me è Agnese, che conosceva il giapponese. Comunque, per quanto non abbia uno straccio di tempo per il PC, ti ha risposto abbastanza in fretta! In realtà ti scrivo per sapere la tua opinione sui fratelli Decalvan: sono lottatori, o utilizzatori di armi bianche, o entrambe le cose? Io propenderei per la terza. --Meganoide 15:55, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok per i Decalvan, metto entrambe le categorie. Per gli zombie è una bella domanda! Sono convintissimo che Rufy non debba essere incluso tra gli spadaccini, mentre per gli altri due (Jigoro/Inuppe) sono ancora in dubbio. Il fatto è che la loro stessa natura è quella di zombie+ombra. Quindi l'ombra è fondamentale, tanto più che senza di essa "muoiono". Rufy invece si trasforma in Nightmare Rufy solo come "doping" per potenziarsi, quindi le sue capacità come spadaccino sono solo temporanee. Intendo dire che se Moria fosse diventato re dei pirati con il suo esercito, Jigoro e Inuppe si sarebbero tenuti le rispettive ombre per sempre. Insomma è vero che è l'ombra che sa usare la rispettiva tecnica, ma per quei due l'ombra è fondamentale e non si può parlare di loro senza parlare dell'ombra che possiedono, non solo come tecniche di combattimento ma ad esempio anche come carattere. Se togliessimo la frase dove diciamo che sanno usare il Santoryu e lo stile della gamba nera, allora dovremmo anche togliere la frase dove diciamo che litigano tra loro, che Jigoro si perde sempre, che Inuppe difende Nami, e in pratica ci ridurremmo a descrivere solo l'aspetto fisico. A dire il vero, quindi, sarei favorevole a tenere le cose come sono ora... cosa ne dici? --Meganoide 16:38, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sono d'accordo, possiamo togliere gli zombie dalla pagina delle tecniche. --Meganoide 18:02, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Minerva Che tu sappia, Minerva Titani può bannare i vandali dalle wiki? Ce n'è uno sulla wiki di Futurama che mi piacerebbe venisse schiacciato. Ovviamente la wiki è inattiva, altrimenti avviserei gli amministratori locali. --Meganoide 17:50, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Nella pagina Koala non so tradurre la parte sul rapporto con Arlong, non trovo un senso nel discorso che viene fatto. Puoi tradurlo tu, per favore? --Meganoide 23:03, feb 28, 2012 (UTC) Ma la pagina Koala è impazzita anche a te? --Meganoide 12:11, feb 29, 2012 (UTC) Mi dispiace ma proprio non capisco cosa intendi per "testo giustificato". --Meganoide 18:27, feb 29, 2012 (UTC) Come ben sai, mi interesso poco della skin Oasis. Comunque, vedendo i link che mi hai dato, non mi sembra così brutta la situazione come è ora. Se vuoi puoi modificarla, però se anche rimanesse così non sarebbe un dramma, secondo me. Piuttosto c'è una cosa che non mi piace affatto, nelle "note". Parlo del bottone "mostra note/nascondi note". Preferirei che venisse tolto e che le note si vedessero sempre: quel bottone è molto più brutto da vedere! --Meganoide 19:04, feb 29, 2012 (UTC) Avevo cancellato le note nella pagina "Arte del clima" perchè mi sembrava che non ci fossero note, ma mi viene il sospetto che semplicemente non le avevo viste. --Meganoide 20:26, feb 29, 2012 (UTC) Sì, e lasciami dire che "Outlook terzo" non è un personaggio di One Piece, è un programma per computer! Ma dai!! Secondo me non dovremmo creare quelle pagine finchè quel volume non esce anche in italiano, cosa che dovrebbe accadere tra un paio di anni. Stessa cosa per l'aggiornamento dei vari template. --Meganoide 12:06, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Ci sono ancora Sono ancora attivo e mi piacerebbe contribuire di più anche se sono molto impegnato dagli studi in questo periodo e effettivamente vi ho abbandonato ma penso che tornerò a collaborare volentieri sulla Wiki. Complimenti per il successo su FB :). Penso che ora cercherò di fare qualcosa ma non so se riesco tutti i giorni, comunque si ci sono ancora. Judas "Commander" Kidd 21:05, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Riguardando le categorie filler, ho visto che abbiamo sia "ciurme filler" che "gruppi e organizzazioni filler". Per quanto riguarda le categorie omologhe ma non filler, "ciurme" è sottocategoria di "gruppi e organizzazioni", e quindi forse dovremmo fare lo stesso per le parti filler. A questo punto però non mi piace per niente l'idea di mettere una categoria "filler" (ciurme) come sottocategoria di un'altra filler (GeO). Sarebbe meglio se tutte le categorie filler fossero allo stesso "livello", senza gerarchie tra loro. Come potremmo risolvere questa contraddizione? --Meganoide 13:10, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) In effetti, vedendo la tua schematizzazione, che poi era proprio quella che avevo in mente, non è così brutta come sembrava nella mia testa. È solo che se la categoria superiore si chiama "GeO filler" mi sembra ovvio, e quindi mi sembra sbagliato specificare, che le ciurme in quel gruppo sono ciurme filler. Mi dava l'impressione che quelle ciurme fossero filler pure nei confronti dei filler. Però era solo un mio vaneggiamento. Se sei d'accordo, procederei allo spostamento di "ciurme filler" sotto a "GeO filler". --Meganoide 20:08, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Cosa pensi delle modfiche effettuate dai due anonimi? --Meganoide 16:38, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) No, no, mi sono spiegato male. Le modifiche dei due anonimi erano le seguenti: * modifica della taglia di Law: non avevo ancora letto il capitolo, perciò non sapevo se era un vandalo o un'informazione apparsa su One Piece Blue Deep. Ora il problema è risolto essendo ufficiale, inoltre ho aggiornato la pagina. * il secondo anonimo ha tolto un'immagine dalla pagina di Hancock. Effettivamente come immagine non mi piaceva nemmeno, quindi la rimettiamo o lasciamo la pagina così come è ora? * la modifica da Pacifisti a Pacifista in realtà è corretta. Io stesso me ne ero accorto qualche tempo fa, ma non ero intervenuto per, ehm, pigrizia. Ti confermo che anche al plurale, la Star Comics usa la parola Pacifist'a'. Inoltre l'anonimo ha eliminato un paio di paragrafi in cui si parla di Orso, di quando non era ancora un Pacifista, e forse effettivamente ha fatto bene. Ecco dunque le le tre cose di cui ti chiedevo un'opinione. Per i punti 2 e 3 la richiesta è ancora valida! --Meganoide 11:19, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Per la storia dei Pacifista sei favorevole anche al fatto che siano stati tolti un paio di paragrafi riguardanti Orso Bartholomew? Controlla la cronologia perchè non ricordo bene quali paragrafi fossero, mi ricordo solo l'argomento. PS Preferirei non mettere gli interlink nelle didascalie nelle immagini, perchè lo sfondo è blu e quindi la parola linkata si legge on difficoltà. Al limite si mette il link nel testo. --Meganoide 18:46, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Ho ricontrollato il volume 56 e vengono chiamati Decalvan, e direi che il nome che dobbiamo usare è questo. Ottima cosa, l'acquisto del Green! --Meganoide 12:55, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Grazie e ci proverò =) pian piano farò pratica, imparando dai miei errori XD Comunque per quanto riguarda Kayme, so bene che è una Sirena, ma Kokoro è stata catalogata come "Uomo-Pesce", per cui, non sapendo bene in quale metterla, ho optato per inserirla nella stessa categoria dell'altra sirena ^^ pardon Non so a che pagina ti riferisci: a Law, a Nami o ad altro? Comunque io tengo le stesse suddivisioni che usano sulla wiki inglese. --Meganoide 17:39, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) : Secondo me è importante mettere le maxi-saghe quando la storia è molto lunga; se invece il personaggio appare solo poche volte credo che sia sufficiente dare al paragrafo il nome della mini-saga. --Meganoide 17:45, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Proposta Ciao, sempre vivo? Ti interesserebbe scrivere - occasionalmente - dei blog post per l'Area Fondatori & Amministratori che inaugurerò presto nella Wiki della Commuity, sul modello di quella inglese? Fammi sapere. Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:53, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) : Esatto: guide how-to, consigli, proposte, qualsiasi cosa che tu pensi possa essere utile agli altri utenti e in particolare agli altri admin (dato il nome dell'area). Ti ho scritto qui per non "spoilerare" la novità sulla wiki della community... ;) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:01, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) : Nel fine settimana creo l'area Admin (molto probabilmente con un nuovo namespace). Inserirò la sezione delle guide/consigli tecnici che pensavo di "affidarti". Poi penso che creerò la sezione della grafica e quella della gestione della community (ma per ora sono solo delle idee grezze). Che ne diresti di iniziare con un blog post sui messaggi MediaWiki che si possono personalizzare su Wikia sul modello di questo post (lo so è in polacco, ma l'elenco dei messaggi è chiaro e sicuramente la loro descrizione in inglese si trova su MediaWiki.org...)? Ovviamente prenditi il tuo tempo, non c'è fretta, e se hai altre idee dimmi pure. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:32, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) : CVD: ho sbagliato pagina di discussione! :( Leggi la risposta nella mia. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:57, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Saga di Jaya Ho le ristampe della saga di Jaya, in cui il personaggio viene presentato, e viene sempre chiamato Lafitte. Siccome nella saga dopo Marineford Oda ha svelato che la romanizzazione sarebbe Laffitte, immagino che nel Green abbiano messo il nome corretto lascando perdere la loro prima romanizzazione. Bisognerà vedere, quando il personaggio ricomparirà, come verrà chiamato. Potrebbero proseguire con la loro versione, ma credo che si adatteranno e scriveranno il nome corretto. --Meganoide 11:30, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) A Marineford il nostro caro amico appare ma non viene mai chiamato per nome, come del resto ad Impel Down! Quindi l'ultima romanizzazione disponibile è quella di Jaya... --Meganoide 16:26, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Come dobbiamo comportarci con Rufy 20? Si spaccia per "dislessico della scrittura" per giustificare i suoi numerosi errori grammaticali e l'assenza di maiuscole e di punteggiatura, pretendendo che non ce ne lamentiamo perchè non può fare meglio di così. Io sto cominciando ad incazzarmi con lui. --Meganoide 12:08, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) ciao. sono nuovo vorrei chiederti se si può fare una galleria nella pagina di chooper per poi inserire tutte le forme che assume con le rumble ball. grazie in anticipoRufy 20 12:19, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) ok levithan io lavorerò per precisare. piano piano imparerò, magari correggo dei colegamenti o modifico parti che conosco. Mi interessa dare una piccola mano per rendere la wikia migliore. Gaimon Nella sua pagina, vorrei che valutassi la mia traduzione del paragrafo "traduzioni e problemi di adattamento", perchè non so esattamente di cosa si parlasse e sono andato un po' a intuito. Grazie. --Meganoide 21:02, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda McKinley ho due cose da chiederti. * Ho caricato un'immagine nuova: è più piccola, però è a figura intera e non ha le scritte. Quale pensi che sia meglio usare? * Il nome con cui viene chiamato nella ristampa è MCKINLEY, quindi a rigor di logica, togliendo il Caps Lock, dovrebbe diventare Mckinley, con la k'' minuscola. Per fare un controesempio, nel volume 56 McGuy viene scritto McGUY, con la ''c palesemente minuscola, e quindi togliendo il Caps Lock diventa (giustamente) McGuy. Quindi ti chiedo: come lo chiamiamo? McKinley o Mckinley? --Meganoide 04:41, apr 7, 2012 (UTC) L'altra immagine è McKinley.jpg; ok per il nome. --Meganoide 12:00, apr 7, 2012 (UTC) Che tu sappia, i blog finiscono nel conto delle pagine di contenuti? Oppure fanno parte delle "altre" pagine, quelle di servizi, come ad esempio redirect, pagine di discussione, eccetera? E poi vorrei farti notare una cosa che non è esattamente un problema, ma una cosa che vorrei comunque sistemare. Nell'elenco delle pagine più richieste appaiono le disucssioni dei template navigazione! Credo succeda perchè nei template navigazione c'è il link alle loro pagine di discussione. Deve essere di sicuro per questo motivo. Ti propongo, come rimedio (e dovresti pensarci tu perchè io non saprei farlo) di eliminare quel link. Se uno vuole aprire una discussione dovrà semplicemente andare sulla pagina del template e cliccare "discussione". Niente di grave, quindi, e in più così facendo elimineremmo, dall'elenco delle pagine più richieste, un sacco di false notifiche. --Meganoide 13:01, apr 7, 2012 (UTC) Histats Ciao! Ho visto che per quest wiki usi Histats! Volevo solo chiederti se bisogna inserire il bannerino delle visite per far partire la registrazione delle statistiche o se è solo uno strumento di pubblicità!Cento93 17:26, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) Figurati se Cento93 si fa scrupoli sulla correttezza o meno di quello che fa. Sulla wiki dei Simpson ha rollbackato tutte le mie correzioni grammaticali perchè vaneggia che sia corretto come dice lui, e su quella di Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 ha messo i titoli degli episodi in... austriaco o tedesco, non so che lingua sia. Ah, per favore, non replicare a questa parte di messaggio, sai che mi piace polemizzare e mi rattristerebbe sentirmi fare la predica :( Per la spotlight, sono a favore della creazione e sono soddisfatto delle tue proposte. Come sempre, del resto! --Meganoide 19:05, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) Ho messo quel codice sul globale, ma il risultato non mi aggradava e sono tornato al vecchio stile. Grazie comunque. --Meganoide 17:37, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) Puoi scommettrci quello che vuoi, che quel nuovo utnte è ancora quello vecchio. Ti giuro che se fa ancora una volta le solite cazzate lo banno all'infinito. Anche solo una volta, visto che registrarsi nuovamente è solo la punta dell'iceberg delle sciocchezze che fa! Mentre la categoria "immagini senza categorie" la eliminerei: per ora è vuota, e ogni volta che viene caricata un'immagine controllo subito che abbia le categorie. Quindi sarà sempre vuota. Oltre ala fatto che crearla è come ammettere la nostra incapacità di sorvegliare i file caricati, cosa assolutamente non vera. --Meganoide 16:56, apr 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, usiamo i classici blocchi in crescendo, però anche se continua a usare questo nuovo account io propongo di bloccarlo ad ogni sciocchezza che fa. Niente avvertimenti, tanto sono inutili, visto che non le legge o se ne frega. --Meganoide 17:10, apr 14, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Sì, questa volta è stato solo un mio errore accidentale, non era mia intenzione.Riki Manzoli 13:04, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Nella pagina animali ti ptopongo di togliere tutti i "profilo animale". Sulla wiki inglese non li hanno, forse perchè la pagina diventerebbe troppo lunga, sia come peso che come altezza. --Meganoide 17:20, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Sì hai ragione, ti chiedo scusa visto che ne ho già ricaricate parecchie. Volevo soltanto continuare a scrivere, solo che la pagina mi sembrava più bella con le immagini e le ho messe. Ora se volete cancellatele e mettete le vostre più avanti. Intanto io scriverò gli articoli con il solo template senza immagini.Riki Manzoli 12:19, apr 18, 2012 (UTC) ok capo non tocco nulla